Oveja negra
by Insomnio
Summary: Regulus Black nunca se ha considerado un cobarde. Y mientras sus creencias y sus sentimientos entran en conflicto, el tira de la manta para cubrirse mejor, y aprieta los puños mientras intenta dormir, sintiendo como su piel quema contra las sábanas y sus pensamientos arden, con la chispa causada por un beso imaginario. Para el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mío, si lo fuera, habría más protagonismo de Slytherin. Ah, y los caramelos de limón no tendrían tanto protagonismo (ignorar eso último, por favor).

Cabe añadir, además, que es una respuesta para el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y por tanto va dedicado a Venetrix.

* * *

I'm here on the edge again. I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away from turning it around

-All I need - Within Temptation-

**I**.

Si hay algo de lo que Regulus Black está seguro es que aunque sea Sirius quién recibe todos los desprecios de su familia (y lo hace, con la barbilla bien alta y el desafío brillando en los ojos grises) él es peor. Porque de Sirius, era de esperar. Con sus nobles ideales como estandarte, su afán por romper las normas y burlarse de lo apropiado, y en definitiva su desprecio hacía todo lo que la familia Black representa; Sirius es sin duda la oveja negra de la familia. Pero él es peor. Mucho peor.

A veces, cuando no puede dormir y no tiene ningún hermano al que acudir para que le revuelva el cabello y le diga que todo irá bien, Regulus siente que está ocupando un lugar que no le corresponde en su familia.

El niño de los ojos de su madre. El astro dominante de su casa, que eclipsa todo lo demás con su fría cortesía y su inteligencia incuestionable. El digno sucesor de sus padres. Es todo lo que Sirius no es, y por tanto todo lo que debe ser. O casi. En realidad Regulus Black es el lobo disfrazado de cordero. Porque un Black no miraría con esos ojos a una vulgar sangre sucia. Ni de ningún otro modo, ¡debería darle asco! Y a pesar de que no puede (querer) mirarla de esa manera, lo hace. Está mal, lo sabe, y se culpa por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlarse. Y la culpabilidad no cambia que a veces le gustaría hacer algo más que mirar a Mary, pero su conciencia; que tiene una voz muy parecida a la de su prima Cissy, le indica con severidad que aún no ha caído tan bajo (ni debe hacerlo) porque en el fondo sólo es un poquito pero que Sirius, y además, aún puede redimirse. Porque miente, sí, pero aún recuerda como debe comportarse.

Así pues, sólo la mira. (y da inicio otra vez a ese círculo vicioso)

**II.**

La culpa es de su hermano.

Como siempre.

A veces, Regulus trata de recordar qué demonios fue lo que provocó que la mirase una primera vez. Su corbata roja y el escudo del león en su túnica la convierten una victima de su indiferencia. Y entonces ¿por qué?

Porque estaba junto a Sirius, cuando él tenía que conformarse con mirarle desde lejos, avergonzarse del escudo de su túnica y rezar porque algún día tomase la decisión correcta.

Al principio la odio por ello. Cuando aún eran niños y Hogwarts no era más que muchas conjeturas sobre su futuro, se suponía que iban a estar juntos para siempre. Se apoyarían el uno al otro, harían travesuras juntos sin que la sombra de su madre les aterrorizase, beberían por las noches hasta que pudieran gritar sus secretos más profundos, y algún día, asumirían juntos ese tatuaje en sus brazos izquierdos a las órdenes de ese Lord mestizo del que tanto hablaban sus padres. Cuando aún eran niños y Hogwarts no más que muchas conjeturas sobre su futuro, no existían Gryffindor ni Slytherin. Ni un James Potter que se entrometiese y se llevase a su hermano, acaparándolo para él sólo, compartiéndolo un poco sólo (un poco) con los demás leones. Y ahí estaba ella, ocupando un lugar a la derecha de su hermano en la mesa, acaparando de vez en cuando esa atención que Regulus consideraba que debía ser solo suya. Y desdeñándola, desconocedora de lo preciada que era.

La primera vez que la vio aún no sabía su nombre. El sombrero acababa de enviarle directo a Slytherin, y todo lo que Regulus sabía es que se acababa de abrir una brecha invisible entre su hermano y él del mismo tamaño del espacio entre sus mesas. Mary estaba junto a Sirius, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en un mohín de molestia. Algo extraño. Las chicas normalmente adoraban a Sirius Black. Con los ojos grises brillando siempre de forma malintencionada, la sonrisa fácil y un descaro excesivo para acogerlo en un solo cuerpo, el mayor de los Black siempre tuvo facilidad a la hora de engatusar a sus interlocutores, especialmente si pertenecen al género femenino. Y ahí estaba esa chica, con los ojos entrecerrados y el rostro ensombrecido, que Regulus vio en tantas ocasiones que no siempre recuerda que ese gesto fue el primero que conoció de ella.

Regulus no olvidaría sin embargo, el matiz desvalido en los ojos de su hermano mientras la miraba.

III.

A Regulus Black no le gusta estar castigado. Y menos, por actuar de la manera que le han enseñado, la correcta. Pero ahí está, con las manos llenas de tinta después de hacer numerosas copias para la estricta profesora McGonagall y con un ceño más profundo que el cañón de Colorado.

Antes de regresar a su sala común y envolverse de nuevo en mentiras, siseos y apariencias que lo son todo, decide lavarse las manos, y es de camino a los baños del tercer piso cuando escucha los sollozos. Son de una chica. Regulus se dispone a ignorarlos, ya que siempre ha considerado que las lágrimas son para los débiles. Pero entonces, la chica cruza la esquina, los sollozos suben de volumen, y él la reconoce. Con los ojos rojos, las mejillas húmedas y una capa de vulnerabilidad envolviéndola, es como Regulus la **ve** realmente. La reconoce de inmediato, aunque sin el semblante adusto parece otra chica diferente.

Es la chica de la clase de su hermano, la que siempre va con Evans, la pelirroja con humor explosivo, que tanto protege el rarito de Severus Snape. Si mal no recuerda, se llama Mary. O Mara. En cualquier caso, se apellida McDonald. Mary (o Mara) no es nada del otro mundo. Tiene una cara redondeada, infantil aunque apropiada porque sólo tiene trece años, y el color castaño claro de su cabello no destaca entre la multitud. Pero sus ojos son diferentes: de un tono a medio camino entre el azul y el verde, son realmente expresivos. Y en ese momento, parecen océanos de tristeza dónde Regulus podría ahogarse.

Consternado ante ese pensamiento tan impropio de él (y tan ilógico si tiene en cuenta que la destinataria es una sangre sucia) se decide a tirar hacía delante y no girar la cabeza, pero ella lo estropea. Alarga un brazo, y le sujeta. Regulus se tensa, poco acostumbrado al contacto físico innecesario y le dedica una mirada irritada que sólo provoca que ella le sujete con más fuerza. Hay algo en esos ojos, que hace que Regulus no intente desasirse. Una fuerza casi magnética, una tristeza cargada de poder y por debajo de todo eso, una indignación que el más joven de los Black no comprende, aunque tiene sus conjeturas al respecto. Callado, y perplejo, simplemente la mira, buceando entre los iris de color indefinido. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa – podrían ser segundos, minutos, e incluso horas, porque él ha dejado de contar el tiempo – hasta que la voz aguda por el llanto de la chica rompe el hechizo.

-¡Tu hermano es un idiota! – murmura la chica, con tono dolido, y a Regulus le sienta como una bofetada. Tiene doce años y haga lo que haga, nadie parece verle. No sin un "Sirius" al lado.

Mary le suelta, y sollozando lastimeramente se aleja por los pasillos, una figura solitaria y tétrica como la de una banshee. Aún sin saber el motivo por el cual ella está llorando, Regulus cree que la castaña tiene mucha razón: su hermano es un idiota.

Sólo un idiota haría llorar a una chica con unos ojos como esos.

**IV**.

El paso de los años no sólo supone muchos centímetros más de altura, más conocimiento y el condescendiente respeto de los adultos. También supone responsabilidades. Y cada año está más claro que Sirius no piensa asumirlas, lo que deja a Regulus; con tan solo doce años, como aquel que tiene que hacerse cargo y cumplir con lo que se esperaba de los dos. Quiera o no quiera, como un Atlas sosteniendo el mundo sobre sus hombros.

Dentro de la sala común de Slytherin las serpientes comienzan a revolucionarse. Suenan canciones de guerra en los pasillos, y lo único que le protege es su linaje intachable que al mismo tiempo le condena. Regulus no sabe que pensar, y ésta vez no tiene un ejemplo que mirar. Sirius es un completo desconocido (al que un día creyó conocer muy bien) cuyo nombre ya empieza a sonar a revolución, como el de su prima Andrómeda.

Andy debería ser un buen referente a la hora de imponerse una disciplina. Aún recuerda el brillo de rencor en la mirada de su madre cuando quemó el nombre de su sobrina del tapiz por escaparse con ese sangre sucia. Es cuestión de principios, de ideales. Le han enseñado que la sangre es lo primero, y traicionarla mezclándote con personas impuras es como corromperse. Y sin embargo, la disciplina, sus principios y todo el mundo de Regulus se tambalea cuando Mary McDonald entra en escena.

Desde aquel encontronazo en el pasillo del tercer piso, Regulus ha descubierto (hay quien diría que ha investigado... pero la línea que separa esos conceptos es lo suficientemente delgada como para que él no le de importancia) muchas cosas sobre Mary. Más de las que debería saber, y menos de las que le gustaría.

**V**.

Regulus Black nunca se ha considerado un chico celoso. Sin embargo, siente como su (impecable) sangre hierve cada vez que su hermano se inclina sobre Mary para decirle alguna cosa. (Aunque aún no tiene claro si envidia a Sirius por poder rozar su brazo entre carcajadas estridentes o a Mary por su capacidad de perdonar, olvidando que apenas dos años atrás atravesó el pasillo entre lágrimas y maldiciones entre dientes).

Y durante las noches en las que el sueño no llega, se pregunta qué se sentirá al estar en su lugar. Al inclinarse sobre ella y rozar su brazo, al mirar sus ojos y bajar la mirada hasta su sonrisa divertida. Sus pensamientos siempre llegan más lejos, imaginando cómo de suaves son los labios de Mary bajo las yemas de sus dedos, y quizá, contra los suyos.

Regulus Black nunca se ha considerado un cobarde. Y mientras sus creencias y sus sentimientos entran en conflicto, el tira de la manta para cubrirse mejor, y aprieta los puños mientras intenta dormir, sintiendo como su piel quema contra las sábanas y sus pensamientos arden, con la chispa causada por un beso imaginario.

**VI**.

Los pasillos vacíos siempre hacen que Regulus recuerde que fue en uno dónde comenzó su obsesión hacía Mary McDonald. Aún no tiene muy claro qué debe sentir al respecto. Aparte de que no debería sentir nada, claro. Al igual que no siente nada cuando usa la magia contra otros. (Ya no)

En ese momento está en un pasillo vacío, con la varita en la mano y la sensación de euforia que ha provocado la última maldición que ha lanzando a ese Hufflepuff aun le cosquillea en los dedos. Fuera, la lluvia repiquetea en las ventanas y el silencio lo envuelve todo. Tiene trece años, y el poder que concede saber que jugando sucio no perderá nunca. Regulus está apoyado contra una pared, sorprendido de lo fácil que es atacar a alguien y no sentir nada por ello, cuando suenan los pasos.

Alerta, aun con la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas, se incorpora como un felino, y entrecierra los ojos grises, que se abren con sorpresa cuando reconoce a quién osa interrumpir sus minutos a solas para regodearse en su hazaña. Una sensación muy distinta se apodera de él. Mary lleva la varita alzada, el ceño fruncido y el puño izquierdo fuertemente apretado. Regulus sabe que debería marcharse de allí, pero de nuevo esos ojos de color imposible actúan como una cadena, y se queda quieto, como una estatua.

-¿Has sido tú? – pregunta, y él sólo puede pensar en que es la segunda vez que le habla.

-¿Yo?.

Mary McDonald es una gryffindor de los pies a la cabeza: no es sólo el escudo en su túnica, ni sus amistades. Es su afán por proteger a los que ella considera más débiles, por enfrentarse a los que la insultan por su sangre impura con la barbilla alta como si fuera digna de tanto orgullo. Es su actitud de luchadora por causas perdidas.

-Quién ha lanzado ese hechizo a Paul Davies.

-Puede – una sonrisa jocosa se curva en sus labios. Y estaría dispuesto a hechizar a todo el colegio si con ello lograse llamar su atención más a menudo.

-¿Puede? ¡No tiene gracia! Han tenido que llevarle a la enfermería. Estaba aterrorizado. ¡Santo cielo, solo es un niño!

Regulus era solo un niño cuando su madre rozó su brazo izquierdo, y le comunicó lo orgullosa que estaría cuando un tatuaje lo adornara. Regulus era solo un niño cuando Sirius le dejo de lado por sus nuevos amigos, Regulus era un maldito niño cuando su prima Bella, le enseñó a ejecutar la cruciatus con un muggle el verano anterior. Cuando su aprendizaje acabó, Regulus tenía ganas de vomitar, las carcajadas de Bellatrix le destrozaban los oídos y las suplicas del niño muggle le seguían arrancando escalofríos pese que hacía rato que habían cesado. Los gritos del pobre condenado supusieron el final de una infancia que nunca había sido merecedora de ese nombre.

-¿Y qué? Ahí fuera, nadie tendrá en cuenta su edad.

-¡Eso no te justifica! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? –y sus ojos centellean tanto, que Regulus no puede mentirle.

-No lo sé. ¿Por ser un asqueroso sangre sucia?

Es consciente de su error cuando sus palabras hacen que la ira se disipe del rostro de Mary, sustituida por una mueca de dolor. Regulus sabe que cada día, Mary se enfrenta a cientos de "sangre sucia" gritados hacía ella con un desprecio infinito. Lucha contra un odio que no comprende por poseer un don mágico que nunca ha pedido. Cuando vivía con su familia, nadie se acercaba a ella por sus rarezas. Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, creyó que eso cambiaría, que en ese castillo encontraría su lugar. Y cada día lo sigue buscando, entre insultos y ataques gratuitos. Regulus lo sabe, y sabe que podría hacer como Snape: protegerla crucificando a otros. Pero el no es un maldito mestizo. Es un Black y los Black no defienden a nadie que no sea uno de ellos.

-Sirius tiene razón. Yo creía que exageraba, y que se estaba portando muy mal contigo. Pero tiene razón. Eres despreciable.

Algo se ha ido extendiendo en Regulus, un sentimiento extraño frío y cálido a la vez, que de pronto estalla, y antes de ser consciente de lo que hace, acorrala a Mary contra la pared, con un golpe seco. Ella le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, y por unos segundos parece que va a gritar, así que a él no le queda otro remedio que silenciarla. Y lo hace del modo con el que lleva fantaseando desde aquella vez en segundo curso, cuando sus caminos se cruzaron aun cuando nunca debieron hacerlo: la besa.

Sus labios están tibios bajo los suyos. Mary se retuerce, y Regulus se ve obligado a pegarla más a él hasta que la chica se calla. Está mal (muy mal) y lo sabe, pero duda que nunca se haya sentido tan bien. Se aparta, y la observa. La frialdad ha dado paso a la sorpresa, y sus mejillas están cubiertas de rojo. Admitiéndose pecador, Regulus decide que el tormento que sufrirá su alma cuando acabe en el infierno de los traidores a su sangre bien merece un beso más. Desciende de nuevo sobre ella, con brusquedad, y está vez no se contenta con ejercer presión sobre ella. La obliga a abrir la boca, e introduce su lengua de forma tentativa. Ahora el contacto es más húmedo, más intenso, y Mary parece más dispuesta a colaborar. La culpa tiene un sabor dulce. Se separan de nuevo, entre jadeos y respiraciones aceleradas, y Regulus habría vuelto a besarla de no haber escuchado esos pasos.

La aparta con brusquedad y recuerda que lo que ha hecho es casi peor que los siete pecados capitales juntos.

Ella huye, veloz como una mariposa, y desaparece entre las sombras del pasillo. Avery y Mulciber se aproximan justo a tiempo de ver la túnica de Mary revoloteando entre sus piernas mientras cruza la esquina, y el sonido de sus risas bajas, sinónimo de que vienen de hacer alguna maldad, se detiene. Le ven, parado en mitad del pasillo, respirando todavía demasiado rápido y con los labios enrojecidos. Se detienen a unos pasos de él, con idénticas expresiones.

-¿Interrumpimos algo, Black? ¿Quién era?

-Joder...que rápido ahueca el ala tu palomita...¿No, Regulus?

-Dejadme en paz – masculla, y se marcha en la dirección contraria a Mary.

**VII.**

En Hogwarts las noticias vuelan, y Regulus no tarda en enterarse de que han atacado a una chica en un pasillo a oscuras, cortesía de dos amigas de Rowena que cuchichean al pasar junto a él. No es la clase de chico que toma en cuenta los rumores, pero el nombre de la chica derriba su indiferencia.

-Pobrecita Mary... tendrá que quedarse en al enfermería hasta la semana que viene...

-Alguien debería hacer algo con esos malditos slytherin. ¡Se creen que el castillo es suyo! Y Además, también me han dicho qué... ¿eh?

Regulus sujeta la túnica de la chica, que le mira con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de asco. La suelta de inmediato, no sin antes escupir la pregunta.

-¿Qué Mary?

-Mary McDonalds. ¿Qué pasa, tu también quieres un turno para atacarla, como esos dos desgraciados?

Regulus no responde. Echa a correr hacía la enfermería, antes de recordar que se supone que ella no le importa. O que no debe importarle. Cambia el rumbo, y regresa a su sala común. Allí están Avery y Mulciber, sonriendo de medio lado de la misma manera, y con los ojos fijos en él. No hace falta ser de ravenclaw para saber que han sido ellos. Y por qué lo han hecho.

Regulus les ignora, fingiendo que las miradas malintencionadas no existen, tragándose su ira e inflando su orgullo. Porque él es Regulus Black, su árbol genealógico es la envidia de todas las demás familias y no le importa lo que hayan hecho esos dos. Ni a quien. (O eso quiere creer.) Siendo tan fácil mentir a los demás, no entiende por qué cuesta tanto auto-engañarse.

-Deberías aprender a ser más discreto. Quizá lo de tu..._amiga_ te sirva como lección.

Y de pronto, una voz grave le hace detenerse, con los puños apretados y expresión indescifrable. Con desagrado, Regulus descubre que a su lado está Severus Snape, quién tras murmurar ese consejo se marcha. Regulus arquea una ceja. Bonito consejo...aunque quién se lo ha dado no predique con el ejemplo.

Las carcajadas secas de Avery le provocan deseos de agarrar la varita con fuerza y silenciarlas por las malas. Pero aunque no le guste creerlo, Regulus es un digno slytherin, un cobarde, y se limita a meterse tras el dosel y ahogar los gritos de frustración contra la almohada.

Esa noche, no sueña.

**VIII**.

Regulus se toma el consejo al pie de la letra.

Pasan los días, y él la ahoga en alcohol para quemar sus sentimientos prohibidos como el whisky de fuego quema su garganta al resbalar. Toma decisiones precipitadas, saca lo peor de si mismo. (Trata de extirpar todo lo bueno que ella despertaba en él) Y cuando el tiempo transcurre, y los meses se suceden, no puede menos que odiarse porque sigue siendo doloroso

Y mientras se consume entre los remordimientos, cuando regresa septiembre, evita la mirada acusadora de Mary tal y como la evitó en junio, porque sabe que algo se rompería en él si esos ojos verdosos le mirasen con odio. E incluso peor: puede vivir con el odio de la leona. Pero no con su perdón, porque ni siquiera él puede perdonarse. (Fue él quién debió ser atacado...ya que fue él quién pisoteó sus creencias a cambio de un maldito beso que para Mary no debió de significar nada) El último curso de Mary en Hogwarts, es el infierno anticipado del que Regulus no puede salir. Ella no le mira, y él sabe que es mejor así. (pero le duele, y no hay botella que contenga en su fondo una cura para ese dolor)

Si hay algo de lo que Regulus Black está seguro es que aunque sea Sirius quién recibe todos los desprecios de su familia él es peor.

Así pues, el último día que ella pasa en el castillo y aun sabiendo que no habrá una nueva oportunidad nunca más, sólo la mira. No hay un adiós. No hay miradas. Y dentro del pecho de Regulus, cada día más vacío, anida la melancolía.

(Y desde entonces, vive fingiendo que nunca le importó, y sueña con un "y si..." en el que habría sido un poco como su hermano, y no se habría conformado con un tatuaje, sino que se habría llevado a la chica y el tacto de sus labios no sería un recuerdo)

Sobre todo, sueña. Porque solo en sueños se atreve a dejar a un lado el lema de su familia y admitir que _quizá_ Mary era lo único que realmente había querido en su vida. (Pero que nunca podrá tener)

* * *

**Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer.

En segundo lugar, no sólo admito, sino que suplico por algunas criticas constructivas que me ayuden a mejorar. Creo que tiene que haber algún despiste respecto a las edades.

Para acabar...espero que os haya gustado. Y un saludo, claro.


End file.
